Lost Angel
by HorridxDecay
Summary: AIko was always the little innocent girl. She had two best friends. Sasori and Deidara. Like brothers to her. Bets friends. She was 8 they where 14. She hanged out with them all the time. Untill...They left her for the Akastuki. [OneShot] Sasori Oc deidar


**Summery: AIko was always the little innocent girl. She had two best friends. Sasori and Deidara. Like brothers to her. Bets friends. She was 8 they where 14. She hanged out with them all the time. Untill...They left her for the Akastuki. [ OneShot **

**Dislcaimer: I don't opwn naruto or angels by within temptation. **

**A.N – This idea came form one of my memories. I had a friend who would act out oru RP's and she would always be the akatsuki and me the little girl. I don't see her anymore and this story was one of our RP's please enjoy o **

**Lost Angels – OneShot – Aiko's Point Of View. **

I stood there watching them walk away hand in hand. Smiling at each other. They told me they bad to move somewhere together. They said they might never come back into this village again. They got out of vision as I feel to my knees. Letting my blonde hair fal with me. I looked at the ground. My life was great because of them. They had beat up the bullies that picked on me. They talked to me like brothers. Best friends with me. But they where 6 years older. I stood up looking down. Is till rememebrd when I first met them. They saved me. From those people.

_Flash back _

_I was only seven years old. I was young yea but I walked down ally. I had this grocery bag with me and I was smiling. My mom made me go to the store to get her some milk and bread. I had the changed jingling in my pocket. I looked ahead of me. I ahd to go through a ally before I got home. I gulped I didn't want to go at all. It wasn't the ebst way to get home but it was the quickest. I walked down the ally slowly as I listened to the 3water drip from the broken pipes. Such a bad neighbor hood. I walked a tad quicker till I saw 4 men dash in front of me. I winded my eyes at them as they picked me up by my back color and they grabbed my bag as they threw it aside and shook me. They wanted my money. I looked down as I started to cry. I felt them take the two , fifty I had with me they laughed and smiled at each other. I was crying more till I heard them chocking. I looked up from staring tab the ground too see two bys about thirteen beating them up. One had long blonde hair and he looked like a girl but was a boy. He was dressed dn punk-ish clothes. The other one had short red hair and dressed kinda goth-ish they where beating these bad men up for me. I felt myself being lifted down and held close by the blond haired guy. The red haired man defeated the last man. The red haired man walked over and smiled down at me. _

_ "I am Sasori. Thi is Deidara. WHats Your Name?" Hes mield at me as Deidara let me go. I looked up and blushed a little. _

_ "My name ish Aiko! I am seven!" I yelled as they laughed and made me walk with them. Horus passed and I became friends with them. I want to be with them forever. _

_End Flashback. _

They told me they loved me and will miss me but they had to leave. What did they do? Did they do something bad and had t leave me. I would have gone with them. I really would have. I stood up from my position on the ground as I got up and walked toward the main street. I walked down the street dragging my feet. How elaborate my life will be now. I felt the rain start to fall. I didn't car. I felt my hair stick to my face as I sat on a bench in the park. Where they promised me. Promised me they would be with me forever. Never leave me. They PROMISED!!!

_Sparkling angel  
I believe  
You are my saviour  
In my time of need_

Blinded by faith  
I couldn't hear  
All the whispers  
The warning's so clear

They where like the angels that guarded me. Every time some older man thought they could beat me up fro money , food , etc they would help me out. I would hang with them as friends. I believed they saved me. In the time I needed them most of all. I was blinded by the fact I had someone by my side. I couldn't hear the voices from my parents telling me they where bad news. I didn't listen at all. I knew everyone gave me warnings but guess what? I didn't listen

I stood up from the bench and looked at the tree behind me. It said Deidei , Sassy and Aiko forever. I rubbed my hand over the carving. They promised. They said we will always be by each others side. No matter what happens. They lied. Broke there promise.

_I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
Now mercy no more_

No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart

You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn to real  
You broke the promise  
And made me realise  
It was all just a lie 

I knew once my parents found out they would be so over them leaving me down and emo. They would look for them. Send a ninja party. I don't want that. Don't' want them hurt. But they could lead ME to there DOOR. But I guess there is now escape now. No more mercy. I remember there smiles when they saved me. So innocent yet evil and deadly. They took my heart. And they planned on leaving right form the start I bet you. They showed me ways and dreams of how to do certain things. I wish I had the courage to do them myself. They broke the promise they made me. I realized. All they said was a lie.

I stepped away from my spot near the tree bark. I walked away and headed toward my home. A good 18 minutes away form the park. A good distance. I had tears running down my face. I walked outta the park and felt the sun start to beat on my wet clothes. I bite my lip as I sighed. Nothing seems real anymore.

_Sparkling angel  
Couldn't see  
Your dark intentions  
Your feelings for me_

Fallen angel  
Tell me why?  
What is the reason?  
The thorn in your eye

I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
No mercy no more

No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart 

They where the angels I needed to defend my rights. But I couldn't' see there intentions. There feelings fro mi. They where fallen angel now. Left me for who knows what. I wanna know why. Whats the reason you left with such a hard cold good bye? I have ways to get myself to be lead to your door. But I shouldn't do that for you said not to come after you two. Now I have no escape from this mercy I will feel. No remorse feelings anymore because u guys where the ones who tore me apart.

I looked at the door to my house. I turned the knob as I stepped in. My parents left a note saying they are away to dinner and will be back later. I narrowed my eyes in sadness as I sat on the couch hugging my knees. I buried my face in them crying. They elft me my best friends. They said forever….And ever.

_Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end_

This world may have failed you  
It doesn't give the reason why  
You could have chosen  
A different path of life

The smile when you tore me apart

You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn in to real  
You broke a promise  
And made me realise  
It was all just a lie

Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end 

We could have been together the three of us. Together. Forever till the end of time. But I guess we reached the end now. The world must have failed you and I am sorry. Sorry for it. I guess so. But that's till don't give you any right to do what you had done. We could have chosen a different path. Your smiles teased me down into trusting you. Thus making me trust you. You all token my heart. You showed me ways and dreams I wanted real. Wanted to become real. But they never will become real. Cause u broke your promise. And it made me realize you lied to me the whole time. We could have been together and lived together forever. Till the end. But the end juss came.

I looked up from my crying and stood up as I walked into my bedroom. I picked up my photo album and looked at my pictures of us together I guess I never will see them again. So…I have to move. On...If I can.

**Ok now if ur gonna flame don't This was a Acted RP I did with me and my friend. I lost that friend and don't see her anymore. SO I don't want to hear your flames. They do is respect my memories , hopes , dreams and life. SO shut ur trap. Other then that Review. D **

**this was 3 and half pages in word. . **


End file.
